Gone and Back
by LShinigami2be
Summary: When the Toa and Turaga find out that the island of Mata nui  was once home to unknown specimens, there is havoc everywhere they walk. Can they defend the Matoran from any danger these findings may bring with them? Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEOPLE! This is my first fic here, on this site. Please review and tell me what you think, maybe give tips, because I'm not that good. Anyway, READ ON! - I thought I was committing suicide. I chose teams, and I put myself with a frostbite and air head. Being a toa is hard. But if this was Mata nui's choice of path for us, then so be it. The faster we completed our mission, the better.

" Can't we just wind-fly there? It would be quicker-faster than foot-walking." I turned to face my green brother, Lewa, the air head I mentioned earlier. " Lewa, if you haven't noticed, Tahu and I can't... fly, neither can you now." My icy brother, Kopaka, replied before I could say a word to Lewa. I hoped they wouldn't argue. It would have made everything worse. Having our nuva symbols stolen by the Bohrok-Kal, our powers with them, meeting the thiefs ourselves, defeated by them in a fight, an argument would do nothing to help.

" We could ride on gukko birds." Hearing that, I looked at him with eyes of panic. " No way, when we follow your ideas, bad things happen, we made it this far on foot, we are going to continue on foot." I retorted, for there was no way I getting on one of those things. Lewa just chuckled, which surprised me a little, since I insulted his ways of problem-solving. " Brother, we are in my natural habitat-home right now, my ideas work here best." Ha, that seemed like a laugh.

" You know, he does have a point Tahu." Kopaka agreed, which surprised me a little more. Then again, we were in Le-wahi, Lewa's home turf. I sighed in defeat. " Fine, I'll ride a gukko bird, just don't destroy me." Lewa cheered, and Kopaka stayed calm. While Lewa called some gukko birds, I looked around, until something caught my eye. I looked closely and could make out a shadow, but before I could walk closer to get a better look, it vanished. I heard my brothers calling to me, so I went back and sat on one of gukkos Lewa called. As we started rising in to the air, I thought about the shadow person.

_He will declare war, a little game of life, and_ _death. _A dark voice whispered in my mind. _Beware, Tahu, this shadow is not just anyone. " _Tahu!" I snapped out of my thoughts, startled. "Are you alright-fine?" Lewa asked, concerned. " I'm fine." I said " Just something on my mind." He didn't look convinced, but he didn't question any further. Something told me this was going to be too long of a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. I've finally updated. Reason why I didn't earlier: reviews. Haven't got any. I would be very happy if you did. Anyway, enjoy this chapter of Gone and Back.[Will be in Tahu's pov until further notice.]

Finally, we made it to Le-koro. And in one piece too. Lewa wanted to speak to Turaga Matau about what the Bohrok-kal might do next. We were led to the village elder's hut by Kongu, a Le-matoran who also happen to be captain of the gukko air force. How ironic.

Once we got to Matau's hut, Lewa knocked on the door. "WAHH!" A startled shout could be heard coming from inside, followed by a crash, then, the door opened. Turaga Matau gave us a look of surprise. "Oh, hello-greetings Lewa, Tahu, and Kopaka. I'm ever-glad you came by. Come in, Come in." We walked in, ducking as we went through the door way due to our height.

"There is something that I should speak-talk to you about." Matau said in a somewhat dark way. " We Turaga have look-found facts about the Island of Mata nui before the matoran came here. There was a time where weird-crazy creatures ruled here. They weren't matoran, toa, or rahi. They roamed, until the day we arrived. Now they cover-hide in shadows, but matoran have reported seeing odd things, and they don't think it's a rahi." He then looked at us curiously. " Have any of you look-seen anything out of the ordinary?"

"I've seen something." I stated. Matau suddenly became excited. " Really, what was it?" I took a deep breath. "Before we came here, I saw an odd shadow. I didn't get a good look of it, but it wasn't a familiar creature. It looked half-toa half-rahi like." I stooped talking. My mind wondered back to the shadow creature. "Hmm, I see, you may have look-seen one of the

weird-crazy creatures. You will be sent to investigate when you have defeated the Bohrok-kal. Go do that and make it fast, before we forget our research." Matau quickly said while rushing us out of the hut.

"Looks like we leaving." Kopaka muttered. "And we didn't get anything on the Bohrok-kal, but somethings about odd things. He didn't say anything about these creatures being dangerous." Lewa said this without any tree-speak, which scared me.

"We should be careful though, you never know what can happen." I said. I was hoping we would get a break. This hero job was making me tired. "What about our other toa-brothers and sister? Do you think we should find-search for them." I gasped. "Mata nui, I forgot about Gali, Pohatu, and Onua. We better hurry. They must be worried." We quickly got back to our mounts, and left.

"Look!" Lewa shouted. We looked down, not believing our eyes. We saw miles of burnt forest.

"Tahu, please tell me you didn't do any of "this"." Kopaka snarled. Was he accusing me? "What? no! I would never do this damage!" I was shocked. Kopaka could be heartless, but he wasn't low enough to be downright mean. "Maybe it was the Bohrok-kal." Lewa suggested. "You shouldn't quick-blame Tahu, anybody could have done this."

For once, I felt glad to have Lewa on my team. He wasn't such a air head after all. "Let's go, the others are waiting for us." I said, as we flew to Ga-koro, looking for our team mates.

Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review, or you will be hunted down.


End file.
